


Anywhere Over the Rainbow...Just Not Here.

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Neglect, Child Stiles, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Childhood Friends, Drinking to Cope, Episode Tag, Episode: s11e08 Just My Imagination, Excessive Drinking, Imaginary Friends, Pre-Slash, READ NOTES, Runaway Stiles, Sterek friendship, Stiles Stilinski Saves The Hales, Sully was Stiles's Imaginary Friend Too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: After the death of his mother...things get tough for Stiles. He feels all but abandoned by his father who has fallen into a deep depression. And fallen deeper still into the bottle. But Sully is there to make things better. Until Stiles can't take anymore and decides to runaway. 
Stiles is then raised by Sully and other Zanna. 
Years pass and Stiles comes back in time to save the Hales. But only Derek saw him...for a while, Stiles is Derek's imaginary friend. Until...he learns Stiles is actual a real boy. One who went missing and doesn't want to go home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the Sheriff so making him a plot device/bad guy is painful...but needed. Grief is a powerful thing and it can take people to some dark places. And though we'd wish to always be there to protect children...it gets really complicated. 
> 
> This is based on the episode from Supernatural but it's its own plot. So there'll be characters from SPN coming in who aren't around anymore in the show so be aware that this doesn't line up to any time line. Just so no one gets confused. 
> 
> I myself noticed I used a lot of exclamation points and I'm sorry if it's a bit annoying but I was trying to capture Sully's essence and he is a very cheerful imaginary friend. Or tries to be. And Stiles himself is very hyper so...that's my explanation for that....

11:25AM

"Hey there champ! ...how...how was it today?" Sully asked, at first with glee but then with gentle sympathy. He looked at the clock before adding, "It's not even noon."

"I didn't feel like staying..." Stiles muttered as he dragged his backpack across the floor.

"And that is okay! Whatever you think is best, Stiles. You're so smart, you always know what to do. Hey, have you eaten yet? I could whip up some peanut-butter, jelly, and marshmallow sandwiches with M&M's! How about it?"

Stiles slumped onto the couch. "I'm not really hungry..."

Sully frowned deeply. He approached Stiles and knelt by his side. "I know you're still hurting, Stiles. I...I know I hurt when I think of those I've lost."

Stiles peeked from under his arm that he had been using to cover his eyes. Sitting up a bit more he sniffed away as sadness began to rise up in him. "R-really? You've lost people too?"

"Oh yeah...It's different than what happen to your mommy. But I still feel sad whenever it's time to leave one of my kids...or," Sully laughed sadly and looked down before for a moment. When he looked back up he grabbed Stiles's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "When people no longer believe in me. I have to move on...and it's not easy. Sure I love my new kid. The wonder and joy and creativity is amazing! Like with you! Oh the adventures we've had! But...everyone grows up. It's part of life."

"Yeah, well so is death and it sucks!" Stiles cried. 

"Yeah..." Sully agreed. Then he cleared his throat before going back to his happier self. "Come on! Let's go play Batman for a while. That always makes you hungry. We can make something totally new and gooey!"

"Think we can add bacon? Dad loves bacon." Stiles asked, feeling slightly more upbeat. 

"Sure we can! You know I heard about this new thing called 'candied bacon'. Can you imagine?"

"Sounds gross!" Stiles wrinkled his face. 

"But it's candy! _And_ bacon!" 

"But should the two be combined?"

"Well, someone felt like a mad scientist and did it. I think we should follow in their foot steps, don't you agree?"

"I guess...but you gotta try it first!" Stiles insisted. 

"Okay, you got yourself a deal!"

* * *

 

3:15pm

"Well? Whatcha think?" Sully asked with excitement in his eyes. 

"It's...good." Stiles said as he munched on the candied bacon. "Weird, but good. Kinda like me."

"You're not weird, Stiles." Sully said automatically. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I can't sit still, I have trouble reading, I like weird stuff."

"Okay...but like you said, weird is good. You're good." Sully reassured him. 

"You think I am?" Stiles asked unsure.

"I think you're the bestest!" 

"That's not a word, silly."

"Well it should be. Because you're better than the best!"

Stiles looked at the clock, "You think dad will be mad because I came home too soon?"

"I think if anyone can understand why you did it, it's him. He loved your mommy too." Sully said gently. 

* * *

 

6:05PM

"I'm sure he'll be home soon, Stiles. Just finish the story. I wanna know what happens next!" Sully tried to keep Stiles encouraged and entertained while empowering him at the same time. He was supposed to read 'The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe' for a book report and Sully insisted Stiles read it to him. 

* * *

 

10:49PM

"He's the sheriff. He's probably wrapped up in a case. There are sadly bad guys...and your dad's a hero." Sully smiled through his words, having a hard time trying to sell it. But he was an imaginary friend and this was the job. Protect the kids and make them feel important.

* * *

 

2:11AM

"Is this my fault?" Stiles asked quietly as he heard the sheriff stumbling in the dark downstairs. Muttering curses and angry, agonizing sobs...and plenty of drunk slurs.

"What? No! Of course not! Your daddy just has....a hard time. Like you! But he...he has grown up juice that's making him act silly...that's all." Sully looked away. It hurt to know such a noble man could fall so hard. 

"It's scary...I'm scared, Sully." Stiles whispered as Sully wiped away the tears.

"Hey...I'm here." Sully tried to reassure.

"Well I don't wanna be!" Stiles cried out. Before Sully could reply, Stiles went on. "This is the seventh time! The fridge is empty! The water won't run! I can't live like this much longer and he doesn't seem to care anymore!"

"Wh...what do you wanna do bud?" 

"Let's runaway! You always talked about going places...seeing the world. Let's go! Together! Right now!"

"Like...right now, right now?" Sully asked, unsure if this was what was right.

Stiles nodded and began to collect his things. In the next fifteen minutes he was ready. 

* * *

 

2:30AM

Stiles stood by Sully at the bus station. Stiles had his Batman backpack and Sully a hobostick. While they waited for a bus to arrive Sully turned to Stiles and asked, "You sure this is what you want, right?"

Stiles smiled at him, "It's our next grand adventure, Sully. That's what I want...to always be on the next adventure. With you. Forever!"

Sully smiled from ear to ear. "This is going to be so great! Oh! We should go visit Weems and Nicky! They'll totally love you!" 

"You sure?" Stiles asked, doubtibly.

"Ya kidding? You're so super awesome, man. They'll be totally wowed by you!"

* * *

 

Next Day

12:03PM

*Knock-Knock-Knock*

The Sheriff groaned as the knocked roused him from unconsciousness. He grabbed his pounding head and winced at the horribly bright lights the sun was making. 

*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK*

"I'm coming!" He yelled out in frustration as the loud noise made his head hurt more. When he reached the door he pulled it open to reveal Mrs. Martin. 

"Natalie? What...what are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same question..." She looked at him up and down and grimaced, "But the answer seems to be very clear...you're lucky I got to you before CPS."

"Wha? _What_? You're not making _any_ sense. Why would CPS be here?" The Sheriff muttered, still not completely sober apparently.

"Well, the Sheriff's wife passed...a mother of a boy who has been ditching in the middle of the day and is now completely skipped. And a father, _said_ Sheriff...who didn't show up to work today. Did you forget that the elections are only so far away. This is _not_ what the public needs to see you as right now. You need to pull your act together if you wanna keep your job and get Stiles back to a life with stability!" 

"What time is it?" The Sheriff asked, looking around trying to find a clock.

"It's just about noon." Natalie replied.

"What? Stiles should...he should be at school."

"Well he's not. I know how close he and the McCall boy are so I checked in with his mother...see if she was housing him. She hasn't. She hasn't seen him in a while. She's worried...where is he, John?" 

The Sheriff pushed passed her and towards Stiles's room. It was empty. 

He checked the laundry room. Empty. 

The bathroom, the kitchen, every single room in the house and they were all empty. And it wasn't just the rooms that were empty. The fridge and cabinets were empty too. How the hell has Stiles been eating? _Has_ he been eating? His eyes landed on the dining room table where he saw two empty bottles of Jack, another 1/3 full, and a new one ready to be cracked open if it hasn't already. He licked his lips, dry as a desert...

Oh god.

_"Where's my son_?"


End file.
